The Rising of Fire Blaze and Fire Star MLP
by FireStar1998
Summary: This is about my charecter, Fire Star, and her best Friend Fire Blaze. Read to see the amazing adventures and transformation thir friendship has.


Imagine a world where no one gets judged by 'beauty' because everything and everypony is beautiful in their own way. This place is Equestria. Everypony has their own special talent that makes them unique too. Some can fly, cast spells, or attend basic needs of nature and other things. There are ponies, unicorns, pegasi, and alicorns. There are only two alicorns known to history, Celestia and Luna the rulers of Equestria. Soon to be two newcomers nopony even knows about everypony is in for a surprise.

One day two friends were hanging out and got bored. So they started to build. Jokingly they built a teleporter not expecting it to work at all. This teleporter never worked for years, until one day the two friends decided to hang out again and ran into it. The teleporter was actually glowing. Slowly the two friends joined hands and stepped onto the teleporter and in an instant we are teleported to some alien planet. We see a purplish unicorn with a pink diamond on its flank. It just stares and then a sky blue Pegasus flys down besides the purple unicorn. This Pegasus was a sky blue with mane the colors of the rainbow and on her flank is a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming from it. She looks over to the purple unicorn with her big red and pink colored eyes and they both look confused. Oddly enough they began to speak, and we could understand them too!

"Rainbow Dash?" says the human girl.

The blue Pegasus looks up in astonishment. "What the..."

The human girl slowly steps forward, "I am Stephanie…"

Rainbow Dash, the pegasus stared wide eyed. "How do you know me…?"

"I don't really know." Replied Stephanie.

The human girl then looked to the purple unicorn. "And you're Twilight, Twilight Sparkle Princess Celestias student."

The unicorn was in total shock. A few minuites later she came to her sences and began to speak.

"Yes…how do you know me and about me?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I don't know that either." I say

" Who is that over there?" asks Dash.

"That's my best friend Tyler," I reply.

Tyler walks up looking as shocked and startled as the unicorn and pegasus before us. I put my arm around his shoulders.

"Tyler this is Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash." I introduce.

"I don't know how but I know who they are…" he replys.

"I think Celestia should see this" whispers Twilight.

Instantly the unicorn disapears in plain sight, returning minuites later with a Fully grown white alicorn with mane in the following colors of pink, green, and blue. She had a mark on her flank like the others and it was a sun. She wore a tall crown made of gold and seemed to glow as bright as the sun itself. She also wore shoes made of the same golden material that the crown was made of. Also upon her neck was a golden necklace with a sparkling gem in the middle that drew my eye up too her face. This goddess was known as Celestia the ruler of the day.

"Pr…Princess C…Celestia?" I said questioning if I should speak or not.

"Yes..? Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Stephanie. Stephanie Fancher. This is my best friend Tyler Bell." I say directing attention over to Tyler.

The Glamerious Goddess looks over to Tyler, the Earth boy and has a sence of confusion on her face. I don't blame any of them for the confusion because frankly we're as confused as they are. We edventually are able to maintain a good strong conversation without akward breaks of scilence. Then  
Celestia speaks up.

"I am granting you each a..wish, in a way.. It will transform you into the pony you're ment to be if you were one.." Says Celestia.

Tyler and I look at each other unessureingly. I shrug as if it's no big deal. We close our eyes and moments later we are risen into the air. I feel a slight sensation of fire and my eyes fly open. We land on the ground lightly and the sensation of fire ceases for a brief couple of seconds, then slowly begins again. Looking around I see a new alicorn I'm not familiar with. It looks to be as it were a fire type.

"this is odd," I say.

The glowing fire alicorn looks around confused.

"Steph..?" calls the fire alicorn.

I recognise the voice but I'm in shock. I cannot bring my self to speak. I just stare as the fire alicorn walks forward.

"T…Tyler?" I ask.

"Yea..?" The male fire alicorn says.

"That's you!" I say not so completely shocked.

"Yepp." He replies.

"You're an alicorn! A fire alicorn!" I say excitedly.

"I know, so are you!" He replies with as much excitement as I have.

So I look up to Celestia and she's in complete shock. I walk over to Tyler and were about the same height. He's a little daker than me, his mane being a bright red and coat a firey orange. Me being a light almost candle light color for my mane and coat both. Tyler's cutie mark, as they call it, was was a dark red fire, mine was a simple black star. His name was Fire Blaze and Mine was Fire Star.

"You each have a half form too. You have wings and your powers, its mainly a mix of your human form, as you call it, and whole form." Says Celestia.

"This is amazing!" I say in return.

"My student, Twilight Sparkle, can teach you all you need to know. If you have any questions just ask her." The goddess replied then was off in an instant.

"Well, I guess I'll show you around and introduce you to everypony." Said the purple Unicorn.

"Okay then." I say in return.

"Lets see Apple jack…NO PINKEY PIE!" says the unicorn.

The mysterious purple unicorn starts walking off in a random direction. We follow close behind her. There were stares and gasps from everypony whom saw us. Minuites later we arrive at a pink bakery shop. Twilight walks in us following behind her when we are greeted by a bouncing pink pony with super curly pink mane and baloons on her flank. This pony seemed super high-strung, kind of like the party type.

"Guys, I'd like you to meek Pinkey Pie." Said Twilight.

"Hi…How are you?" I ask shyly.

"Hey!Hey!Hey! I'm Pinkey! I'm GREAT! How about you!" said the bouncing pink pony.

"I'm good.. my names… Ste…I mean Fire Star.." I reply, "and this is Fire Blaze." I say as I motion twords Tyler.

"Let me tell you about myself! I like to bake! I bake cupcakes a lot! They are YUMMY! My newest creation im working on is rainbowcake. Well, rainbow cupcakes anyways." Replied the high strung pink pony.

"Cool..?" I reply questioningly.

"This is GREAT! Stop by anytime and I can bake you into some cupcakes!" Replied the now creapy pony.

"Excuse me? Did you say bake me into cupcakes..?" I asked kind of blown back.

"I meant bake you some cupcakes!...haha…" Said Pinkey.

"Umm…Okay?" I say as we follow Twilight out the door.

"That was just odd.." Says Tyler.

"Agreed." I reply.

"Eh.. Pinkey has some issues but everypony still loves her." Says Twilight joining the conversation.

"what did she mean by 'bake me into some cupcakes'" I asked.

"It's Pinkey, who really knows." She replies.

"Alrighty then.." says the Fire alicorn beside me.

"Now you can meet one of the engineers and farmer of Ponyville, Apple Jack" Says Twilight.

We adventually come to an acher of apples and a big red barn. Out comes a tan, more of an orange pony with long blonde hair acctually in ponytails. Her cutiemark was three red apples. She wore a brown cowgirl hat and she had green eyes and freckles.

"Howdy Twilight! Who are these ponies?" asked the country pony.

"I am Fire Star, and I am guessing your Apple Jack. Right?" I say.

"Sure am! Nice meeting ya!" says Apple Jack.

"This is Ty…I mean Fire Blaze" I say introducing the two.

" well, I'm Apple Jack as ya'll know but ya'll can just call me AJ." She says.

We nod as Twilight turns around.

"Ya commin'?" asks the unicorn.

"Yeah." I say turning around to follow her.

I catch up to this fast walking unicorn, Tyler already by her side asking questions. I think to myself, _why dose this place seem so familiar? Why do I know all these ponies..?_ Some of the basic questions I think you'd ask too if you were in my shoes, I mean hooves.

I continue to follow beside Fire Blaze. There is a rainbow trail thet pases infront of us, Rainbow Dash. She walks up beside me and I can't hold back the question, "How do you fly like that!" "Do you even know how to use your wings yet?" She asks. "Of course! Well, no, not really.." I say now trying to get out of the conversation. "Well, Twilight, how about I take these two off your hands for now, get them flyin', then you can finish introduceing them to everypony else?" "Sure, Rainbow Dash." Then the purple unicorn trots off and all attention is turned to Dash.  
She looks at us questioningly then laughs, " I bet you can't even lift those things you call wings." I look at Rainbow wondering what she's doing, "You said you'd help us fly, not critisize us." "C'mon then, let's see what you can do. Let's at least try and get you off the ground. Now at least try and spread your wings." Says Dash now trying to have a hint of helpfulness in her voice. My wings unfold and spread instantly, they are bigger than Dash's wings. "Okay, now flap them up and down, but put some force into it so you can get up into the air. Once you have enough force push up." I follow her directions and am now hovering in the air. "Now fly over to me." It takes a few tries to move, but once my wings are warmed up I fly over to Dash. "See you did it!" "Oh my gosh! Yay!" I do a little flip in the air then land. Blaze then attempts the same steps that I took and it takes him a few tries, but he gets it. "Okay, now here's a challange for you two. I challange you guys to a race in one week from today." Before I even consider the question, "Challange accepted!"


End file.
